Ulangan Mendadak
by Iaishi Honda
Summary: Dulu semua damai tentram abadi sehat sentosa sejahtera adil makmur selamanya(?), namun saat sang kepala sekolah–Nyonya Azami-sama(?) (apa Nenek Azami yah? Bodoah, kelamaan) datang ke kelas X-1 semua menjadi malapetaka. Hanya Shion yang bisa menghentikan ibunya, namun pada saat kelas X-1 membutuhkannya...dia malah jalan-jalan ke Daze sama bapaknya w ; #summarymacamapaini :'v


Di sebuah kota yang tidak ada di dunia ini, terdapat sebuah sekolah yang tidak mainstream. Sekolah itu bernama Mekaku High School, yang berada di kota Mekaku. Kenapa author bilang kota Mekaku tidak ada di dunia ini? Coba aja cari di Daze–eh maksudnya di Mbah Gugel, ada ga yang namanya kota Mekaku *plak*. Oke, abaikan. Kenapa author bilang sekolah itu tidak mainstream? Karena sekolah itu waktu belajarnya dimulai dari jam 5 Subuh(?) sampai jam 9 malam(?)

 **TITLE**

 **ULANGAN MENDADAK**

 **(MEKAKU HIGH SCHOOL SERIES)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR**

 **IA KAGEROU ( IA ARIA ON PLANETES)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **KAGEROU PROJECT** **© JIN – SHIZEN NO TEKI-P (Cerita punya saya)**

 **.**

 **.**

Dulu semua damai tentram abadi sehat sentosa sejahtera adil makmur selamanya(?), namun saat sang kepala sekolah–Nyonya Azami-sama(?) (apa Nenek Azami yah? Bodoah, kelamaan) datang ke kelas X-1 semua menjadi malapetaka. Hanya Shion yang bisa menghentikan ibunya, namun pada saat kelas X-1 membutuhkannya...dia malah jalan-jalan ke Daze sama bapaknya =w=; #summarymacamapaini :'v

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Typo(s) bertebaran seperti ranjau, OOC (parah), EYD berantakan, bahasa campur aduk, yaoi(?), fail humor(?), bahasa gaol abal-abal, dll dsb. (Dah ah kalo penasaran tinggal baca aja :3)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kido :Woy narator, lu mau ngebunuh kita ya?

Narator :Lah, gw kan cuma bacain skenarionya aja!

Kano : Coba sini gue liat! (Samber skenario yang dipegang narator)

– **Skenario** **–**

Jam 3 anggota Mekakushi Dan bangun buat sarapan.

Jam 3.30 anggota Mekakushi Dan berangkat sekolah.

Jam 4 mereka sampe sekolah lalu mengikuti upacara bendera.

Jam 5 mereka masuk ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Jam 9 malam mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Narator :….

Kano :….

Kido :….

KanoKido :AYO KITA BUNUH AUTHORNYA!

Author :AMPUN MAK! DEMI NENEK AZAMI YANG DI DAZE SANA! AMPUN! ANE MINTA MAAP! ANE KHILAF!

Kido :(robek skenario)

Author :Njirr dirobek…#nangisgulinggulingkeDaze

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mekaku High School adalah satu-satunya sekolah yang ada di Mekaku. Kenapa cuma satu-satunya? Karena pemerintah disana terlalu miskin(?) untuk membangun sekolah baru lagi *ditabok*.

– **Mekaku High School** **–**

Seorang perempuan yang memakai seragam sekolah tapi pake celana training (bukannya rok) sedang jogging(?) di koridor karena (kemungkinan besar) ia terlambat masuk sekolah.

Jengjengjengjeng~!

"Siaaalll….udah jam 7, tapi kok mendung amat ya? Ah, peduli amat! Yang penting masuk kelas belom ada guru." Katanya panik.

Tap…tap…tap…

BRAAAAKK

"MAAF SAYA TER–lam…bat..?!" Katanya dengan diawali nada kencang tapi diakhiri dengan nada pelan saat tau kelas masih kosong tanpa ada guru. Jangankan guru, muridnya aja nggak ada.

"HEEEHH…?" Perempuan itu langsung ngeliat jam yang ada di depan kelas dan menunjukkan angka 05.45 pagi.

Dia langsung facepalm.

Sweatdrop sendiri.

"HEEEHH? KOK BISA? JAM DI RUMAH GUE SALAH SEMUA DONG?" Dia pun langsung berteriak dengan penuh suka cita di kelas yang masih kosong, sehingga suaranya menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Sreeekkk…

"OHAYOU~!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Uwah, Kido pagi amat sampe sekolahnya. Ketua kelas yang rajin ya~? Huhuhu~" Kata lelaki di belakang Kido–perempuan yang dimaksud tersebut.

"Kano…." Kido menyebutkan nama lelaki dibelakangnya sambil memberikan deathglare padanya.

"Ada apa~?" Balasnya.

"LU YANG NGUTAK-NGATIK JAM DI RUMAH GUE KAN?! NGAKU AJA DEH!" Kata Kido geram sambil menarik lengan Kano kuat-kuat. Sementara tangan kirinya menahan wajah Kano.

"Wadooooww, s-sakit. Hmmpppfftt…i-ya…ahahaha…m-maaf…maaf…le-lepaskan…s-sakit…ahaha..t-tapi…kok..lu…baru nyadar…sih?"

Dan tarikan nista Kido pun makin kencang.

"MAAAAAAAFFFFFFF!"

– ***Skip*/06.15–**

"Ohayou~" Kata cewe berambut orange–alias Momo.

"Ohayou Momo!" Balas hampir seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Lho Momo, kemana kakakmu itu?" Tanya Konoha.

"Dia telat bangun~ biarin lah. Wew, btw kelasnya masih sepi ya." Kata Momo sambil memandangi kelas. Lalu ia melihat Hibiya lagi ngelamun di deket jendela.

"Hibiyaaaa…..! Ke kantin yuuk~! Aku yang traktir lho!" Teriak Momo lantang–dia langsung naro tasnya secepat kilat trus narik tangan Hibiya.

"Huuu….dasar shotacon!" Hampir seisi kelas menyoraki Momo.

"Ohayou!" Kali ini 2 lelaki berambut hitam masuk ke dalam kelas–salah 1 diantara mereka mukanya kaya ga pernah makan selama 3 bulan.

"Oh jadi ini alesan lu berangkat belakangan? Biar bisa bareng Shintaro?" Konoha langsung berkacak pinggang ke kembarannya–Kuroha.

"Emang kenapa? Suka-suka gue dong!" Balas Kuroha.

"O-ohayou…" Kata gadis kecil berambut putih panjang yang diikat 1 ke belakang.

"Ohayou Mary, tuh ada drama yaoi. Kamu suka kan?" Kata Kido yang lagi tiduran di mejanya.

"E-e-ehh…? Mana?" Mary langsung celingukan.

"Tuh, si KonoKuroShin." Kata Kido santai. Mary pun langsung duduk di sebelah Kido.

"Shintaro, sekarang kamu pilih dia apa aku?!" Tanya Konoha sewot.

"Etooo….."

"Shintaro, cepat katakana pilihanmu!" Kuroha ga kalah sewot.

"KYAAAAAA! KONOSHIN, OEMJI SO SWEET BANGET! TAPI KUROSHIN JUGA HOT! KYAAAAA! SHINTARO, CEPAT PUTUSKAN PILIHANMU!" Teriak Mary nista–niat awal Kido yang mau tidur pun jadi gagal.

Shintaro yang udah merasakan 'aura hitam' akhirnya lari secepat Kiiroi Senko(?). Tapi sedetik kemudian Konoha sama Kuroha langsung ngejar Shintaro.

"SHINTAROOOO…! JANGAN LARI!" Teriak Konoha dan Kuroha bersamaan sambil mengejar Shintaro.

'Anjrit horror banget.' Batin Kido

"Ohayou…" Kali ini seorang perempuan berambut biru yang diikat twintail memasuki kelas.

"Ciee…gadis cyber baru dateng cieee…." Kata Kano gaje sambil nge-cie-cie-in(?) perempuan tersebut.

"Gaje banget sih lu? Dasar tukang tipu pinggir jalan(?)!" Balas perempuan itu sewot.

"Biar tukang tipu tapi gue kan femes, iya ga Kido?" Kano langsung pasang gaya sok ganteng lalu menghadap Kido. Gadis yang dipanggil namanya itu pun langsung melempar kamus seberat 5 kilo(?) ke kepala Kano.

"Sumpah demi apapun sampe demi uler-uler yang ada di Daze, GUE JIJIK SAMA LU KANO!" Dah Ene ga usah ditanggepin ocehan ntu makhluk ga jelas." Kata Kido sewot lalu memperingati Ene–gadis berambut biru tersebut.

"Iya, lagian gue juga ga peduli sama kehadiran dia. Mau dia ada di Daze pun gue juga ga akan peduli kok." Ene membalas perkataan Kido.

Kano pun langsung pundung di pojokan toilet sekolah(?)

Suasana kelas jadi kacau karena acara kejar-kejaran KonoKuroShin. Mary pun muntah pelangi sambil menyumpal hidungnya yang meneteskan darah.

"SHINTARO MY LOVELY UKEEE….!"

"SHIN-CHAN~ LOP YU SO MAC MY UKEE!"

"KYAAAAA! SHINTARO UKE SEJATI(?)!"

"ONII-CHAN JONES SEJATI(?)!"

"KONOHA IS MINE…!"

"SHINTARO JADI HOMO AKIBAT CINTANYA DITOLAK ONEE-CHAN!"

"Berisik, mending gue ke toilet ah!" Hibiya yang udah ga kuat melambaikan tangan kearah Kido. Gadis itu pun mengangguk lalu membiarkan Hibiya keluar dari kelas sebelum anak itu jadi gila.

"Mending gue buka FB ah…" Kido mojok di pojokan kelas sambil memainkan hpnya. Seketika Kido sweatdrop karena status Konoha dan Kuroha yang penuh dengan capslock memenuhi beranda. Belum lagi mereka mengirim berbagai macam kata-kata cinta (menjijikan) ke timeline Shintaro.

'Turut berduka cita untuk Shintaro..' Batin Kido jijik.

Lalu ia mengscroll ke bawah sampai status Konoha dan Kuroha tidak ada lagi. Lalu ia melihat status yang dibuat kakaknya–Ayano.

'WARNA MERAH ITU DIKENAKAN OLEH ULTRAMAN! AHAHAHAHAHA~~!'

Kido makin sweatdrop membaca status gaje kakaknya yang di capslock tersebut. Lalu ia menemukan status yang dibuat oleh Seto.

'KABAR GEMBIRA UNTUK GUE SENDIRI! KULIT RUSA KINI ADA EKSTRAKNYA! NANTI GUE KE SEKOLAH NAIK RUSA! BUNGA-BUNGA CINTAH BERMEKARAN~ JADIKAN HARI INI HARI RUSA! MAKAN KULIT RUSA BISA BIKIN JERAWAT ILANG~~~ PUJAAN HATI MEMBAWA KEJUTAN. OH RUSA DATANGLAH~!'

Kido pingsan melihat status Seto yang ga kalah gajenya, mana capslock semua lagi. Saat ia mengscroll ke bawah lagi ia menemukan status Kano.

'KIDO YANG DULU BUKANLAH YANG SEKARANG~ DULU DIA CENGENG SEKARANG UDAH KAYA PREMAN~ DULU DULU DULU DIA GAMPANG DIBODOHIN SEKARANG DIA GAMPANG DIKERJAIN~~'

Oke, Kido jengkel bukan main waktu dia baca statusnya si Kano. Tapi ia mengabaikannya lalu mengscroll ke bawah lagi sampai ia menemukan status Shintaro.

'SEORANG JONES YANG KESEPIAN ITU. AKHIRNYA IA BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN ˪ MANTANNYA ITU ̚ . SENYUMAN MANTANKU YANG SUNGGUH MENGEJEK, YANG BENER-BENER NGESELIN. OKE GUE NGAKU KALO GUE INI JONES, TAPI GUE BUKAN HOMO! GUE INI MASIH NORMAL DAN GUE MASIH DOYAN SAMA CEWE! SUMPAH DEMI APAPUN GW ENEK DIKEJAR-KEJAR TERUS SAMA NTU DUO ANAK KEMBAR HOMO KAMPRET!'

Kido langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak di pojokan kelas sampe guling-gulingan di lantai gara-gara status ngenes Shintaro. Itu udah takdirnya kali disuruh jadi homo. Lalu dibawahnya ia menemukan status Ene yang sama ngenesnya.

'SAMISHII KOTO IWANAIDE IKANAIDEEE~~~! BANG KONOHA AI LOP YU SO MAC! PLIS DON LIP MIH ELON! NOTIS MEH ABANG KONOHA~!'

Kido makin ngakak baca status Ene, beberapa menit ia sampai tertawa guling-gulingan di lantai. Lalu setelah merasa lebih baik ia kembali membaca status-status yang lain di FB. Lalu muncul status terbaru Hibiya.

'GUE BENCI SAMA KELAS GUE! RATA-RATA PENGHUNI KELAS GUE ITU HOMO SAMA FUJO!'

Kido sweatdrop membaca status Hibiya. Ternyata dia ke toilet buat update status toh. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia baru menyadari satu hal.

"Hadeh..kok mereka update status pada pake capslock semua sih? Apa jangan-jangan keyboard yang biasa pada rusak kali ya?" Gumam Kido gaje.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hibiya kembali ke kelas. Adegan kejar-kejaran dan sorak-sorakan pun masih terus berlanjut.

BRAK!

"OHAYOU MINNAH-SAN! SETO IS BACK!" Seto pun membuka pintu kelas seenak jidat sambil berkacak pinggang layaknya Boboiboy(?). Kido pun langsung melirik ke halaman sekolah. Dan benar saja dugaan Kido, ternyata Seto berangkat ke sekolah menaiki rusanya.

"I'm sick of this class…" Kido dengan seenak jidatnya langsung tiduran di pojokan kelas sambil memikirkan betapa ngenesnya keadaan kelasnya ini. Akhirnya Kido mati suri(?) karena tingkah kampret nan somplak temen-temen sekelasnya *derita ketua kelas*.

– **Pukul 06.55–**

5 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, adegan kejar-kejaran dan sorak-sorakan pun makin menjadi-jadi. Kido yang udah ga kuat cuma bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di meja. Sementara Hibiya tidur di tempatnya.

BRAK!

Kali ini 1 kelas langsung kicep karena pintu kelas dibanting oleh seseorang yang tidak terduga, yaitu Azami–sang kepala sekolah tercinta(?). Dengan secepat kilat mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing sambil berdoa semoga mereka ga disuruh masuk ke Daze bareng Azami(?).

"YES GUE MASIH SEM–UWAAAAAHHHH AZAMI-SAAAANNN!" Kali ini perempuan bersyal muncul di belakang sang Shinigami(?).

Hening….

"O-ohayou A-Azami-san.." Perempuan itu menyapa Azami sambil nyengir ketakutan. Berharap Azami akan mengampuninya.

"BAGUS YA AYANO! MINGGU INI KAMU UDAH BERAPA KALI TELAT HAH?!" Azami langsung membentak Ayano–perempuan bersyal tersebut.

"Eehh…e-etooo…10 kali?!" Ayano mencoba mengingat. 1 kelas pun sweatdrop.

"Seminggu 7 hari dikurang Sabtu-Minggu. Harusnya kan 5 hari bukan 10 hari.." Momo mencoba menghitung.

"Sejak kapan seminggu jadi 10 hari?" Kano garuk-garuk kepala.

"Onee-chan kebanyakan nonton drama Korea nih…(?)" Kido langsung menepuk jidatnya.

"SEJAK KAPAN SEMINGGU ITU 10 HARI HAH?" Azami makin menjadi–membuat Ayano merinding disko.

"Eh…iya, ya? Tehee~" Ayano langsung menjitak pelan kepalanya sendiri. 1 kelas makin sweatdrop melihat tingkah 'Si Bintang Telat Masuk Sekolah' tersebut.

"AYANO, KAMU BERDIRI DI DEPAN KORIDOR KELAS!" Azami langsung mengusir Ayano.

"Tapi kan Azami-san, ini belum bel mas–"

KRIIIIIIINNGGGGG!

"SEKARANG UDAH BEL MASUK DAN KAMU MASIH BELUM MASUK KELAS. BERDIRI KAMU DI DEPAN KORIDOR KELAS!" Azami kembali mengusir Ayano. Tapi Ayano bersikeras.

"Lho? Kan tadi Azami-san ngomel-ngomel terus, padahal kan aku mau masuk kelas." Ayano mulai naik darah.

"BANYAK ALASAN KAMU!" Bantah Azami.

"LHO? YANG BANYAK ALESAN ITU KAN AZAMI-SAN!" Ayano tidak mau kalah. 1 kelas berasa lagi nonton drama FTV(?).

"Udahlah Azami-san, Ayano disuruh masuk aja deh. Kalo kaya gini kita kapan mulai belajarnya?!" Kido pun memecah keheningan kelas serta menghentikan adu mulut Azami VS Ayano.

"Iya bener tuh Azami-san, mending mulai belajarnya deh." Kano pun menyetujui perkataan Kido. Kido langsung melirik heran kearah Kano.

'Tumben si Kano otaknya mikirin belajar, kayanya ada udang dibalik bakso–eh batu deh.' Batin Kido curiga.

"KALIAN GA–"

Tiba-tiba Azami terdiam seperti patung. Rupanya Mary menggunakan kekuatan matanya agar Azami bisa terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ayano pun langsung masuk ke kelas.

"Hehehe…..sankyuu yo Mary-chan!" Ayano langsung melambaikan tangannya ke arah Mary.

"Yo'i, douitta Aya-chan!" Mary membalas lambaian tangan Ayano.

1 kelas pun facepalm.

Beberapa saat kemudian Azami kembali seperti semula.

"MARY, KAMU KURANG AJAR YA!" Azami kembali ngomel-ngomel.

"Abisnya nenek berisik sih.." Kata Mary yang memalingkan mukanya kearah jendela sambil menyelipkan pocky di mulutnya(?) *anjer*.

"SIAPA YANG KAMU BILANG NENEK HAH?" Azami makin menjadi.

"LHO? EMANG NENEK UDAH TUA KAN?" Mary langsung menghadap ke depan kembali.

"NGACA DULU NENG! LU SENDIRI AJA UMURNYA UDAH 140 TAHUN!"

"LAH, BERARTI SITU LEBIH TUA DARI GUE DONG?!"

"TUA!"

"NENEK!"

"RATU JADI-JADIAN!"

"JONES!"

Kata-kata terakhir dari Mary sukses bikin Azami pundung di pojokan kelas. 1 kelas pun pingsan.

Krik krik, krik krik, syuuuuu~

"Karena kalian ga bisa diatur, sekarang gue bakal ngadain ULANGAN MENDADAK!" Azami langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jengjengjengjeng~!

"HAH? ULANGAN MENDADAK? SUMVEH LU?" 1 kelas pun berteriak histeris–peduli setan kalo kelas mereka dicap paling berisik.

Azami tidak menggubrisnya dan langsung membagikan soal ulangan. Seketika itu pula 1 kelas matanya langsung merah *pastinya bukan sakit mata (ditabok 1 kelas)*.

Soal nomor 1.

"Apa bunyi hukum Pascal?"

Kido langsung menjawabnya dengan mudah.

Seto berusaha membaca pikiran 1 kelas.

Kano berusaha menipu orang-orang terdekatnya agar mau memberikan jawaban padanya.

Mary pun membuat Azami tak bergerak (lagi) selama beberapa saat.

Momo berusaha menarik perhatian teman-temannya agar mereka mau memberikan jawaban padanya.

Ene berusaha mendapatkan jawaban dengan membuka internet(?).

Shintaro juga dapat menjawabnya dengan mudah.

Hibiya menggunakan kekuatannya agar bisa membaca buku yang ada di kolong mejanya.

Konoha pun menghancurkan dinding kelas(?) *hah*

Kuroha menggunakan ular-ularnya untuk membaca buku paketnya lalu memberikan jawaban padanya.

Ayano pun berusaha mencari contekan kesana-kemari(?).

Soal nomor 2.

"Mengapa permukaan bendungan dibuat miring bukannya datar?"

Oke, 1 kelas tau ini ga bakal ada di buku paket manapun(?).

Kido muter-muterin pulpennya dengan tangannya.

Seto membaca pikiran orang lain (lagi).

Kano mulai tengok kanan-kiri depan-belakang atas-bawah(?).

Mary mulai ngantuk.

Momo mulai stress.

Ene masih berusaha mencari di internet.

Shintaro mikir keras.

Hibiya mulai keder.

Konoha makan negima(?).

Kuroha main gunting-batu-kertas sama ular-ularnya.

Ayano nangis di pojokan kelas(?).

Soal nomor 3.

"Apa yang kamu ketahui tentang hidrostatis?"

Kido :"Hidrostatis adalah sebuah kata yang berawal dari H lalu berakhir dengan S."

Seto :"Hidrostatis adalah sebuah kata yang mencerminkan tentang alam."

Kano :"Hidrostatis itu siapa? Lebih femes juga gue gitu lho, Kano Shuuya~"

Mary :"Gatau ah hidrostatis apaan, mending gue baca doujin yaoi lah!"

Momo :"Pastinya gue kalah terkenalnya sama hidrostatis…hiks…"

Ene :"Hidrostatis kaya pernah denger, tapi lupa itu apaan."

Shintaro :"Gunung berapi yang meletus lalu menyemburkan Coca cola termasuk dalam hidrostatis."

Hibiya :"Hidrostatis apaan?"

Konoha :"Yang pasti hidrostatis bukan bahan makanan buat bikin negima!"

Kuroha :"Hidrostatis itu bukan sejenis ular.."

Ayano :"Hidrostatis suka warna merah ga ya?"

1 kelas mengerjakan soal dengan asal-asalan.

"10 menit lagi!" Suara Azami memecahkan keheningan kelas(?) *ga yakin deh*

"HAAAAHHH?" 1 kelas langsung heboh seketika.

Kido langsung ngerjain soal yang dia bisa dulu. Tiba-tiba Momo ngintip kertasnya Kido.

"Eh, ngapain lu ngintip-ngintip? Pergi sana!" Kido langsung ngusir Momo.

"Liat bentaran doang sih, elah…" Momo masih berusaha nyontek kertas ulangannya Kido.

"Ogah! Sana lah!" Kido pun langsung ngegeplak kepala Momo pake kamus seberat 5 kilo-nya(?) yang biasa dia pake buat ngebagel Kano.

Shintaro yang lagi nulis tiba-tiba kertas ulangannya ditarik sama Kano.

"Kano apaan sih!" Shintaro langsung sewot.

"Liat bentar Shin. Noh liat Ayano nee-chan juga kesusahan." Kano menggunakan Ayano sebagai alas an buat nyontek ke Shintaro.

"Gausah bawa-bawa Ayano deh! Elu yang mau nyontek juga!" Shintaro menarik kertas ulangannya dari tangan Kano.

"Pinjem~"

"Nggak!"

"Plis~"

"Ogah!"

"Pelit!"

"Biarin!"

"PINJEEEMMMM!" Kano langsung menarik kertas Shintaro dengan sekuat tenaga. Kertas malang itu pun langsung robek seketika.

"A-anoo…S-Shintaro-kun…a-aku boleh liat ga?" Tiba-tiba Ayano muncul di depan Shintaro.

"A-A-A-AYA-A-AYANOOOOO?" Shintaro langsung kalap sendiri–Kano pura-pura bego.

"K-kenapa?" Ayano bingung sendiri gegara Shintaro mendadak gagap–sedetik kemudian Ayano ngeliat kertas ulangannya Shintaro yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Ehehehe~ pergi dulu ah~" Kano kepengen ngacir, tapi Shintaro langsung menariknya.

"TANGGUNG JAWAB SAMA KERTAS ULANGAN GUE WOOYYY!" Shintaro langsung marah-marah ke Kano. Ayano pun langsung ngibrit ke tempat duduknya secepat kilat.

Seto sama Mary langsung contek-contekan.

Konoha sama Kuroha pun diskusi jawaban bareng *tumben akur*.

Ene makin stress liat soal-soalnya *lagian diliatin doang sih, bukannya dikerjain*.

Hibiya pun langsung buka buku paketnya.

KRIIIIIIINNNGGGG!

"Waktunya habis. Kumpulkan pekerjaan kalian, SE-KA-RANG!" Azami mulai ngamuk (lagi).

"UWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" 1 kelas serasa mau mati dengernya.

Kido langsung jawab asal-asalan soal yang belum dia isi.

Seto masih kerjasama sama Mary.

Kano masih harus mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Shintaro *anjer*.

Momo masih berusaha nyontek ke Kido (Yang artinya ia siap digeplakin terus sama Kido pake kamus–seberat–5–kilo–nya–itu).

Ene langsung nyalin soalnya lagi di kolom jawaban.

Shintaro pun masih menyolatip kertas ulangannya yang dirobek sama Kano.

Hibiya pun menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan kalimat 'Ga tau lah/Au ah gelap/Au ah males mikir gue/Gue nyerah!' Ckckckck…

Konoha masih diskusi bareng Kuroha.

Ayano pun tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Saya hitung sampai 10, kalo belom dikumpulin juga kalian ga bakal naik kelas(?)!" Azami pun makin menjadi.

"Satu!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"Dua!"

"SEDIKIT LAGI!"

"Tiga!"

Kido langsung ngumpulin kertas ulangannya, lalu ia pun menghela napas panjang.

"Empat!"

Ene ngumpulin kertas ulangannya dengan perasaan ga enak.

"Lima!"

Momo ngumpulin kertas ulangannya dengan muka ga rela.

"Enam!"

Disusul dengan Hibiya yang ngumpulin kertas ulangannya dengan tampang ga berdosa.

"Tujuh!"

Konoha dan Kuroha langsung ngumpulin bareng.

"Delapan!"

Ayano, Mary, dan Seto ngumpulin bareng.

"Sembilan!"

"TUNGGU!" Shintaro sama Kano langsung lari-lari ke depan kelas, tapi akibat ada lantai kelas yang bolong(?) Shintaro pun kesandung lantai tersebut lalu jatuh dengan mukanya menghadap ke langit-langit kelas. Kano pun ikut-ikutan jatuh lalu menimpa Shintaro, dan tanpa sengaja ia pun mencium bibir Shintaro.

1 kelas pun heboh.

Kido sama Ene langsung ilfil.

Mary pun langsung muntah pelangi disertai dengan hidungnya yang mulai meneteskan darah (lagi).

Momo pun bersorak gaje(?)

Seto terlihat cemburu(?)

Hibiya sama Ayano langsung nutup kedua matanya.

Azami memotret pemandangan sasugah tersebut(?)

Dan 'aura hitam' pun terlihat dibelakang Konoha dan Kuroha.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH KANO PE'A!" Shintaro langsung mendorong Kano agar menjauh darinya.

"YEEE SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU SAMA LU?! GUE MASIH CINTA SAMA KIDO(?)!" Balas Kano sengit–seketika kamus seberat 5 kilo(?) mendarat lagi di kepala Kano.

"KANOSHIN IS THE BEST!" Mary makin menjadi-jadi.

"KANO, AWAS LU YA!" Konoha sama Kuroha pasang deathglare kearah Kano.

Seketika Shintaro sama Kano langsung bangkit kembali lalu meletakkan kertas ulangannya diatas meja Azami. Seketika Azami langsung ingat kembali tentang hitungannya.

"Se-pu-luh…! Dah ya semoga nilai kalian bagus-bagus." Seketika Azami berjalan keluar kelas sambil nyindir anak muridnya sendiri.

"Selesai kah…?" 1 kelas pun langsung menarik napas panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINISH(?)**

– **OMAKE–**

Ting…tong…ting…tong…(author ngasal bikin bunyi bel pulang sekolah :'v)

"Aah…akhirnya bel pulang juga.." Kido langsung meregangkan badannya, lalu ia membawa tasnya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas.

"Kido~ pulang bareng ya!" Kano mau nyamperin Kido, tapi belom sempet jalan tau-tau Kano udah dicegat sama Konoha dan Kuroha.

"Mau pulang bareng Kido? Kenapa ga sama kita aja?" Kuroha langsung menyeringai, Konoha pun langsung mengikat tangan Kano. Seketika fantasi liar Mary (bukan fantasy forest) muncul kembali. Sementara yang lain langsung ngibrit keluar kelas termasuk Shintaro. Kido pun kaget ngeliat keadaan Kano–Konoha–Kuroha–triple K dah :v

"Hebat ya, lu yang baru deket sama Shintaro aja udah berani nyium bibir dia! Sementara gue ataupun Konoha yang udah lama ngejar-ngejar Shintaro masih belum bisa nyium bibir dia!" Seketika Kuroha ngamuk.

Kido facepalm.

Mary makin menjadi.

Konoha masih megangin tangan Kano yang diiket.

Kano cengok.

Dan ternyata yang lain ngintip dari jendela.

Shintaro pun pingsan.

"GUE BUKAN HOMO! GUE MASIH CINTA SAMA KIDO(?)!" Seketika Kano teriak-teriak biar Konoha sama Kuroha yakin kalo dia bukan homo. Kido pun secepat kilat narik tangan Kano yang masih diikat, lalu mereka ngibrit keluar kelas. Sedetik kemudian Konoha sama Kuroha ngamuk.

"WOY KIDO MAU DIBAWA KEMANA TUH SI KANO?!"

Mary langsung sweatdrop.

Kido pun berlari sekuat tenaga sambil menyeret Kano. Seketika Shintaro yang ada dihadapan Kido langsung ditarik tangannya lalu ia hadangkan Shintaro kearah Konoha sama Kuroha. Ayano pun sweatdrop.

"Eh, ada my lovely Shintaro~" Kuroha langsung nyengir gaje.

"Halo Shintaro-kun.." Konoha ga mau kalah sama Kuroha.

Seketika Ayano langsung narik tangan Shintaro. Lalu terjadilah seret-seretan dan kejar-kejaran Kido-Kano–Ayano-Shintaro–Konoha dan Kuroha.

"SHINTAROOOOOOOO!"

Akhirnya sekolah mereka rame sendiri karena tingkah 'Si Duo Anak Kembar Homo Kampret.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END(?)**

Nyahaha~ ini fanfict pertama saya =w= *dia bohong*. Halo, saya author pendatang baru di Ffn owo)/ di dumay saya dikenal sebagai IA Kagerou/IA-chan/IA-sama/IA-senpai/IA Aria On Planetes, yah begitulah~ .w.)

Bagi yang mau temenan sama saya juga boleh kok .3.)/ kalo FB ketik aja /IAVocaloidKagerouProject1stplace. Tapi kalo abis nge-add saya tolong pm juga yah biar bisa langsung diconfirm~ :'v *kok malah promosi sih*

Jadi yang mau ngasih kripik dan sambel bisa review fanfict saya 0w0)/ iye saya tau kok ini fanfict abal-abal nan gaje =w=" .

Akhir kata, sekian dari saya dan dari seseorang di Daze sana(?)

 **Tertanda,**

 **Nyonya Azami-sama a.k.a Nenek Moeh**


End file.
